


To see the sun again

by Welsper



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Post-Tomb Raider (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Lara became something else, all for her.





	To see the sun again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



“Lara… what’s happening?”

Lara took a deep breath as she finally heard Sam’s voice again. The woman was clearly in pain and confused, but still, the weight of the world fell off Lara’s shoulders. Sam was alive, she had made it!

“You saved me… I knew you would.”

“I made you a promise… Let’s get you home.”

Lara lifted Sam up into her arms. Every muscle and bone in her body hurt, but to carry Sam down that mountain was nothing she couldn’t bear. The strain was a welcome one. So long as Sam was now safe and with her.

There weren’t many left of those who had come to this cursed place with the Endurance, more souls having been fed to the twisted desires of Himiko. But Lara would cherish them all the more for it, those few precious ones she could keep save. And if she was true to herself, Sam most of all.

Could she have done it without Sam’s life on the line? So often she had wanted to lay down, let the jungle and the cold take what it wanted, close her eyes and forget all about evil queens and curses and insane cult leaders.

But Lara couldn’t do it. Never again would she have been able to see Sam smile had she abandoned her life back in Yamatai. To hear her laugh. To have her drag Lara along by the hand to simply live in the moment for once and not in ancient tomes.

“We’re going to be alright,” Lara whispered quietly as she watched over Sam’s sleeping body. The quiet beeps of hospital machinery and the whir of cars rushing by in the night’s darkness illuminated by the neon lights outside was a welcome reprise from the jungle noises of Yamatai. There were no angry cultists shouting death at her in Tokyo, no machine gun noises and no dreadful ghouls giving marching orders in those dark, deep voices twisted by an eternity of service to their queen.

Her wounds were bandaged, her hair and skin washed, her clothes clean. There was nothing the doctors and nurses here could do right now to soothe the pain inside of her, but that would come with time. Now, all Lara could do to make sure the sacrifices weren’t in vain and the memory of her friends and family lived on was to make sure her father’s work continued.

To seek out the mysteries in the world, both dangerous and benign, so that neither would fall in the wrong hands and risk ruin to the world as Yamatai nearly had. So everyone still left would be save. So Sam would never be hurt like this again.

No, not her father’s work actually.

Lara’s.

“Lara?”

“Come over here,” Sam said after coughing and waved Lara down next to her into bed. It made Lara’s heart beat a little faster. She had learned to still it on that island, to better to hit her shots, but now, alone with Sam… It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, as they had often crashed at each other’s place in university. But that was before Lara had realized just how much Sam meant to her.

“Don’t make me come over there instead,” Sam threatened with a weak smile and Lara had to chuckle.

“Scary,” she remarked and crawled under the white sheet Sam held up for her. Sam turned around and the two women faced each other. They had often laid like this, talking to each other about their courses, their life. But now, even after all they had been through, no words would come. Lara’s breath hitched in her throat as Sam reached out and cupped her face with her hand.

“The moment I woke up in your arms… it was the happiest I can remember ever being. Did you see how beautiful the sky was?”

Sam sighed happily and leaned her head on Lara’s shoulder. One of her delicate fingers traced over the white scars on Lara’s shoulder. Scars she had gotten saving Sam. With soft and warm lips, Sam pressed a kiss to the skin.

Lara nodded with a faint smile. The rays of light shining down upon them after Himiko’s curse was lifted had been a marvel. Fighting the Solarii Brotherhood had been the worst Lara had ever gone through. All the pain and sorrow and anger had turned Lara into someone she never though she could be. She had hurt people, had killed them. She had lost friends and family on that hellhole of an island.

And she thought she would lose Sam too.

But she didn’t. And she would make sure it would stay that way. Whatever the cost.

“The last thing I thought about was that I could never see you again...”

Sam smiled shyly, half hiding her face against Lara’s shoulder.

“Do you know how much I begged my family to finance this expedition? My mother always asked me if this was really about the documentary and not about you.”

Slowly, Sam lifted her head up and met Lara’s eyes again. Lara’s hear was beating so fast she was sure Sam could hear it. Let her, then.

“She was right. I could have filmed anywhere. But I wanted it to be with you! I wanted to see your world too. You always came with me whenever I dragged you along.”

“Coming to my world nearly killed you, Sam,” Lara whispered. Her voice was thick with regret.

“But here I am. With you.”

Sam leaned forward and Lara met her. Their lips were dry and chapped, but their kiss was tender. Their eyes were full of love as they parted again.

“And I wanted to do this before… God, Lara, I never really thought about death before. I thought we could just be like this together… travelling the world, me taking pictures, you digging in the dirt…”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t make me go anywhere. I went of my own free will. And I would do it again. With you.”

Sam’s resolve was clear in her eyes and her voice.

“Thank you, Sam,” Lara said quietly. She reached out and gently brushed a strand of brown hair out of Sam’s face. It was so good to see it smiling again, out of danger. Maybe her next adventure could wait a little longer…

“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you too, there on that island,” Lara confessed. “I… never really thought about this before. Sam, I love you. I don’t even know for how long,” she went on.

“When I was fighting my way through Yamatai, you were all that drove me forward. If it had just been me… I would have never left that island.”

Sam’s cheeks were wet and Lara wiped away a few tears. Sam did the same for her when Lara hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“Me too. I love the Lara I first met, that little bookworm, I love the Lara that let me take her hand and drag her along, and I love the Lara that fought so bravely on that island. I love you, Lara.”

Sam’s lips curled into a little smile.

“But next time, let’s try to crash somewhere with no queens.”

Lara snickered and pulled Sam a little closer.

When they feel asleep next to each other, the nurses didn't have the heart to wake Lara up and herd her back to her own room.


End file.
